


disappearing act.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [54]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey had always wanted to be an actress, but now that she was a successful one, all of the attention was driving her insane.or:  Rey wants to disappear.  So she does, and then she meets Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	disappearing act.

**Author's Note:**

> day 54, drabble 54.
> 
> Prompt 054 - disappear.
> 
> this is pretty close to the plot of my story [just my soul responding to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793743), now that I think about it.

Rey had always wanted to be an actress, but now that she was a successful one, all of the attention was driving her insane. So, she decided to disappear from the scene. She picked a small town in the midwest, and once there, she went into a quaint restaurant and had a gorgeous man as her waiter. Ben recognized who she was but didn't freak out, and she found herself going back there for every meal to see him. Eventually, she asked him to have dinner with her, and when Ben said yes, Rey knew she'd found where she belonged.


End file.
